Halloween con los Abuelos Granger
by PFIrisa
Summary: Albus Potter descubrirá que el mundo muggle también tiene un lado mágico en Halloween


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter, libros y películas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y mi OneShot es participante del Reto de Octubre 2019, del grupo HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE) en Facebook.

La leyenda se basa en una estatua que se encuentra en el estado de Puebla, México.

Es la primera vez que hago esto y me animo a publicarlo, espero sus comentarios para animarme hacer más historias de esta pareja...

* * *

Albus Potter se encontraba en su habitación colocándose unos colmillos para darle el último toque a su disfraz de vampiro, tenía un pantalón negro y camisa blanca de la cual colgaba una capa que le llegaba a los tobillos. Había pasado toda la tarde diciéndole a su mamá que quería ir a la fiesta anual de Halloween de los Sortilegios Weasley, pero ella se había negado argumentando que no Ron o Luna estarían allí, y la única vez que había dejado a cargo a los gemelos Weasley de Teddy a los 7 años, esté había terminado en el hospital debido a una alergia mágica. No es que no quisiera estar con sus abuelos, pero en Halloween el mundo mágico era aún más mágico… Y la fiesta de Sortilegios era famosa llena de hechizos y dulces encantados, todos los años se divertía al lado de Rose, pero ella no asistiría ese año tampoco, ya que según le había dicho su madre ellos estarían en una cena familiar con el señor Lovegood.

Sus padres tampoco podrían asistir, debían volver ambos al ministerio, Harry a dar su informe sobre su última misión y Hermione a terminar unos documentos para la reforma de una ley mágica, así que habían decidido enviar al pequeño Albus con sus abuelos, a pasar una Halloween al estilo muggle…

-Mamá me incomodan los colmillos… - Dijo el pequeño Potter, mientras bajaba por las escaleras a la sala

-Ven, aquí – Albus se acercó a su madre que llevaba aún puesta su túnica del Wizemont – Lo arreglaré con un hechizo- hizo un pequeño hechizo con su varita sobre los colmillos de su hijo se los volvió a colocar -¿Mejor?

-Sí! Ni siquiera siento que estén ahí- los colmillos falsos se habían ajustado exactamente a los suyos.

-¡Hermione! ¿Puedes arreglar mis lentes? Se volvieron a romper en la misión- Albus escuchaba a su papá gritar mientras bajaba las escaleras, se volteó para verlo – ¡Vaya! ¡Pero mírate, das mucho miedo Albus!- Le decía Harry mientras lo levantaba del piso y le daba sus lentes a Hermione-¿Listo para ir con los abuelos?

-Sí, ya estoy listo, aún que preferiría…

-Ni se te ocurra seguir con eso Albus – Le advirtió Hermione, al tiempo que tomaba las gafas de Harry para repararlas

-Quizá, si lo piensas Mione, no puede ser tan malo si se queda al cuidado de Fred y George – intento argumentar Harry.

-¿No puede ser tan malo? ¿Te lo recuerdo? Teddy en el hospital durante 1 semana, el dulce explosivo que quemó toda la sala - Hermione reparo las gafas mientras ambos Potter la observaban callados y vencidos ante sus voz de mando y reprimenda.

Albus le había preguntado ya antes a su padre por qué siempre le pedía a su mamá que reparará sus gafas, si él era un auror debía saber cualquier hechizo, Harry le había respondido: "Fue el hechizo con el que conocí a tu madre, lo primero que hizo al entrar al vagón donde iba fue conjurar un "reparo" sobre mis lentes, solo en ella confío y me gusta que lo haga me recuerda a como la conocí".

Una vez reparadas las gafas, se las entrego a Harry nuevamente, este se despidió de Hermione con un beso y de igual forma con un beso en la frente se despidió de su hijo deseándole suerte. Hermione termino de arreglar el disfraz de su pequeño, luego tomo la mano de su hijo y desapareció.

Al siguiente segundo se encontraban en la casa de los Granger, Hemione toco la puerta mientras esperaban Albus observó a varios niños, todos tocando puertas para pedir dulces, ver a tantos niños de su edad lo emociono, entraron a la casa de sus abuelos, a los cuales saludo con un enorme abrazo, su abuelo Richard Granger elogio su disfraz y le explicó cual sería el camino que recorrerían para pedir dulces, Hermione llamo a su hijo para despedirse de él, lamentaba no poder pasarla con él ese día y no haber podido llevarlo a la fiesta de sortilegios.

-Albus, sé que querías ir a la fiesta, pero, te prometo que mañana a primera hora iremos a Sortilegios y te compraremos los dulces que tu desees, bueno, solamente los que sean aptos para tu edad, luego iremos a lo de Rose y podrás jugar con ella el tiempo que quieras ¿De acuerdo? – su mamá estaba en cuclillas frente a él acariciándole el cabello.

-Sí mamá, está bien, además creo que aquí también puedo conseguir muchos dulces – dijo él con una gran sonrisa, Hermione le dio un beso en la frente para despedirse, se levantó y en un pestañeo desapareció.

-Bien, pequeño ¿estás listo para pasar un Halloween muggle? – le dijo su abuela – tu abuelo es el que te llevará ¿De acuerdo? – le arreglo un poco el cuello de su traje

-Sí, abuela! – se había animado por completo al ver tantos niños en la calle.

-Vamos Albus, la noche es joven y el camino largo – lo llamo su abuelo desde la puerta, Albus fue corriendo a alcanzarlo – ya verás que aquí también puede ser mágico el Halloween…

Por más de una hora él y su abuelo visitaron casa tras casa en busca de dulces, eran alrededor de las diez de la noche, los niños se iban poco a poco retirando a sus casas, eran pocas las personas que aún estaban caminando, ambos decidieron sentarse en una banca del parque a descansar y ver un poco del botín que habían obtenido esa noche, frente a ellos había una fuente cuyo atractivo era una estatua de un niño y niña: el sujeta un paraguas y ella unos libros escolares…

-¿Ves aquella estatua Albus? – mencionó su abuelo sentando a un lado de él – Tiene una leyenda ¿Sabes lo que es una leyenda?

-¡Sí! Mamá me lo explicó una vez! – dijo el niño emocionado – Es un tipo de historia que se cuenta, que narra hechos sobrenaturales o antiguos – pronunció con su mejor tono sabiondo.

-Así es, ¿Quieres que te la cuente?

-Sí! – su abuelo le abrió una bolsita de pequeños dulces para que comiera y se aclaró la garganta

-Se cuenta que se construyó después de la desaparición de los hijos de dos importantes capataces, allá por la década de los años treinta. Los niños eran conocidos como "los muñecos"

-¿Los muñecos? – Albus miraba la estatua detenidamente mientras disfrutaba de la historia y sus dulces

\- Si como "muñecos", sus padres ponían un verdadero esmero en vestirlos de forma impecable a pesar de que todos los días, al regresar de la escuela, los niños llegaban con las rodillas raspadas y los zapatos sucios de tanto jugar.

-¿Qué les pasó? – pregunto Albus

-Un día simplemente desaparecieron, fue una desaparición muy misteriosa y jamás se encontró rastro alguno de ellos. Los buscaron por mucho tiempo y por debajo de la tierra incluso pero jamás se supo de ellos.

-Y qué pasó después? – dijo el pequeño curioso y atento a la historia de su abuelo.

\- La leyenda dice que por las noches las estatuas desaparecen, se les escucha cantar o reír por las calles; y que antes de que el sol salga los dos niños estatuas regresan a su lugar. Algunos vecinos aseguran ver los zapatos sucios y las rodillas raspadas de las estatuas. – se habían levantado y caminado hasta estar justo enfrente de la estatua de los niños - ¿Qué dices Albus te atreverías a jugar con los dos niños? – le pregunto su abuelo mientras caminaban

-En Hogwarts, hay fantasmas o eso dice Teddy - El pequeño Potter volteo una vez más hacia atrás a ver la estatua, pero en lugar de eso miro a dos niños saltando y jugando, las estatuas habías desaparecido, los niños lo vieron y ambos le sonrieron, le hicieron una señal inocente de guardar silencio, como pidiendo que mantuviera el secreto.

-Albus, date prisa que es tarde, la abuela debe estar esperándonos – dijo su abuelo al darse cuenta que el pequeño no avanzaba a un lado de él.

Al llegar a la casa, ambos entraron, dispuestos a descansar, su abuela les preparo un poco de chocolate y después ambos lo arroparon en cama para que pudiera descansar. Pero el solo podía escuchar risas de dos niños corriendo por la calle toda la noche… Sin duda el mundo muggle también tenia su magia esos días…


End file.
